A Transylvanian Reunion
by snix9810
Summary: It is the one year anniversary of when Mason and Juliet left, and Alex and Justin decide to visit Transylvania and mourn over their losses. Alex has a secret for Justin. Please R&R! Justin/Juliet and Mason/Alex!
1. Alex's Secret

Today was especially painful. I have experienced more pain in the 15 minutes since I woke up than I have experienced in my entire lifetime. Today is the one 1 year anniversary of when Mason left me. Every day since then has been hard, but today I could barely handle. I was laying in my bed, staring at the picture I had of me and Mason on a boat ride in Central Park, laughing and hugging each other. I had taped it to my ceiling the minute I got home from Transylvania that night.

The only person right now that could possibly understand my pain was Justin. He had lost his vampire girlfriend Juliet, on the same night. About six months ago, I had made my best friend Harper look like Juliet so that she could tell Justin that it was time for him to move on. He had been hurting from losing Juliet because it was the night before her birthday. I had kept a secret from Justin though.

The next night, when Justin had gone out on a date with a girl named Sarah (the night of Juliet's 2,194th birthday), I had been spying on Justin from a boat in the middle of the lake.

Justin had taken Sarah on a boat ride in Central Park and taken her to a little island in the middle of the lake. I recalled the night almost perfectly. I had sat in my little boat, floating around with a pair of binoculars in my hand. I had been interested to see how Justin would react on his 1st date with another girl since the incident. When Justin and Sarah had slipped on some mud and were laughing and holding hands, something on the rocks behind them caught my eye.

I was a VERY old lady, watching them and smiling a sad smile. I almost gagged on the soda I was sipping on. It was Juliet. Justin never saw her and I had the feeling she didn't want him to. Juliet then caught my eye and waved. She motioned towards the city and I knew she meant for me to meet her at the sub station. After 30 minutes of travel, I walked into the restaurant to find the old lady sitting at the 1 table that was isolated from the rest. I walked over and sat down.

"Hi, Alex. It's great to see you." Juliet's voice cracked when she talked. It sounded so different than her former sweet voice.

"Juliet. What are you doing here?" I was surprised to see her here. After what had happened, happened, Justin and I both just assumed that she was dead. I mean, after Mason had scratched her, she had lost her vampire powers she had turned to her real age. No one can live for over 2,000 years these days.

"I wanted to see you. And I had to be sure that Justin was moving on." She smiled that sad smile.

"How are you here? I mean, how are you still alive?" I asked with curiosity.

She smiled once again. "After Mason scratched me, I lost my vampire powers."

I knew that much. "We all knew that. I mean, _look _at you."

"Thanks, Alex. Well, since I _am _still alive, I had I hunch that I just lost my eternal youth, not my immortality. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that my parents gave me a soul when I was reborn as a vampire. But I'm still not sure." Juliet looked thoughtful and depressed. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know that she was thinking about Justin.

"That's great, Juliet. But…" I was afraid to ask the question, afraid that I was just going to end up getting hurt more.

"I know your question. Is Mason with me? No, Alex. I'm sorry, but he's not."

"Oh."

"Alex, I'm sorry but I have to go. Please don't tell Justin that I was here. He _has _to move on." Juliet got up to leave.

"Okay, Juliet. I won't tell him, on 1 condition. If you see Mason, please tell him that I love and miss him." If I could never see him again, at least he could know that I was still thinking about him.

"I will. Goodbye, Alex." Juliet hobbled out the door, leaving me staring behind her.

I knocked on Justin's bedroom door, hoping with all my heart that he was in there.

"Come in," croaked a voice.

I creaked open the door to find Justin laying on his bed, looking at the photo album he had made. It was filled completely with pictures of him and Juliet.

"Are you okay?" I asked warily.

"Never. I miss her so much." He had permanent tear tracks staining his cheeks and new ones were following the predetermined paths.

"I know," I said, my heart re-breaking. "I miss Mason too."

"I was thinking Alex, and I'm gonna go back to Transylvania today. It just seems right." He looked determined, like he had already made up his mind.

"Can I come too?" He was right. To go back there, a year after it had happened just seemed _right._

"Of course you can, Alex. But you do realize that we are not going to try to find them right?" Justin looked unsure of that last part.

"I know, Justin. Now let's go. _Now._" I was determined now.

"Okay. Let's go." In a flash, we were back _there._

This ancient Transylvanian castle courtyard was the place that I had visited twice before, neither of which were happy occasions. And since then, I had only visited it in my deepest, darkest nightmares. Justin and I walked over to the circular bench in the center of the space and sat down next to each other.

"Justin…I have a confession to make. Do you remember when I turned Harper into Juliet to tell you to move on?" He nodded yes, so I continued. "Well, the next night when you were on your date with Sarah on that island, I saw…Juliet." I waited for Justin's reaction.

He was gaping at me with his mouth open. "You…saw…Juliet? Why haven't you told me this?" He looked shocked and hurt.

"After that, we talked for a while, and she asked me not to tell you that she was there. She said she had to be sure that you were moving on."

Justin was smiling in a sad way. The smile seemed familiar to me. It was the same smile that had been on Juliet's face the night we had talked. "She is the most amazing girl in the world. She will always be my one and only true love, and I don't think I will ever get over her."

Just as Justin finished saying that, two figures walked into the courtyard. Justin and I stared into the faces, one human and one canine, and smiled identical grins.


	2. A Reversible Curse

Juliet and Mason smiled back at me and Justin. At least, Mason tried to smile, but didn't make much process, being a wolf and all. Juliet's face lit up when she saw Justin.

"Justin! I have missed you so much." I had never seen Juliet look so happy. Her voice still cracked, but sounded like it was full of joy.

"Juliet? Is that really you? I have missed you more than you can imagine!" Justin was actually crying he was so happy.

I stared at their love-filled exchange. I let my gaze drift to Mason. The wolf was staring at me. I gazed into his deep brown eyes. Eyes filled with love. I knelt down and rubbed him on the head.

"Mason. I love you so much. I wish you were human so that we could be together." I heard my own voice crack and fill with sadness. His eyes looked hopeful.

"Well…" Juliet started. "That's why we came here. We have been researching the curse and we think we may have found a way to reverse it." Justin and I stared at each other. Both of us turned to look at our true loves in shock.

"HOW!" We both screamed.

"Well…one book said that you had return to the place where the curse took place. Then we have to spread out and go to each of the 4 corners in the courtyard. When the curse was placed, a special stone formed in the corners of the structure. All we have to do is go to the corners and recite the words ' _reverse the curse, or it will hurt. Inverser la malediction, ou il sera blessé.' _After that, Mason and I should turn back to our vampire and werewolf selves." Juliet was smiling and I had never seen her look so hopeful.

"Okay. I just have 2 questions. 1st; how did you know Justin and I would even be here? And 2nd; Mason is a wolf. He can't _say _the words."

"Well, I just had this feeling that you and Justin would be here. I don't know how. I just did. And for the Mason issue, he will just have to form the closest thing he can to the words." I nodded okay.

Slowly, we all walked to each of the four corners of the building. When everyone reached their destination, Juliet called out," Okay, now the stone should be purple. And it should be located at the very corner where all of the walls meet." We all kneeled down to search for the magical stone.

"I found mine!" I called out.

"Me too!" called out Justin and Juliet.

Mason let out a howl to let us know that he had found his.

"Okay! Now everyone say the spell…NOW!" Juliet screamed. Well the best an old lady could scream.

We all chanted the spell, with Mason howling along in harmony with us. As soon as the last words left our lips, a bright glow illuminated courtyard. I shielded my eyes from the light. It lasted for a couple of seconds and when it subsided, the wolf and the old lady were gone. In their place were a beautiful girl of about 17 years old, and a boy about 16. The boy's face was the same as the one taped to my ceiling in a photograph.

"Omigosh. I can't believe it actually worked." Juliet gasped. Justin was staring at her with a look on his face that I often saw when he looked at pictures of Juliet. His face was full of love. I slowly turned to look at the other person in the corner opposite mine. He was staring at me the same way that Justin was looking at Juliet. He whispered something and I read his lips. He was saying my name.

"Mason," I said tears streaming down my face. I ran towards him and threw myself into his arms. He wrapped his muscular arms around me and kissed my forehead. I looked up and him and saw his eyes. They were full of love. I knew that mine were too. He leaned down and kissed me so sweetly and with such passion that it felt as though he had never left.

I glanced over towards Justin and Juliet to see that they were doing the same thing. They separated for a minute and walked towards us.

"When we were researching this spell, it said that there was one thing we had to do in order for this to work." Juliet looked wary, but not uncertain.

"What is it?" Justin looked almost scared for a minute.

"All we have to do is come back here once every 6 months on this day and perform the same ritual. Otherwise, we are the same people we were before last year happened."


	3. Catching Up

**Justin's POV**

I quietly sighed to myself. It had been 3 months since Juliet and Mason had returned and I had been spending every spare moment I had with Juliet. It still felt too good to be true. Right now Juliet and I were sitting at my family's restaurant, the Waverly Sub Station. We had spent the last 2 hours catching up on everything that had happened in the year that they were apart. Juliet had told me that while she was old, she had spent every spare moment she had researching the curse.

It turned out that when a werewolf scratched a vampire, the vampire lost its eternal youth, ability to morph into a bat, super speed, super strength, and great hearing. And when a vampire bit a werewolf, the werewolf turned into a wolf, but never lost its immortality. She and Mason had found out that the curse never took their immortality away from either of them.

Alex was upstairs in the living room, no doubt with Mason. It was weird. Ever since Mason had returned, Alex had been making straight C's and B's. Her usual grades were D-'s and F's. It was a big shock to the whole family. But now the whole family was happy. I had Juliet and Alex had Mason. Max was no doubt off somewhere planning an egg battle or something else weird.

I stared at Juliet lovingly. I couldn't believe that I had my true love back, here with me. Juliet said she was glad to be home, and her parents seemed happy enough to have her back. Well as happy as two soul-less vampires could be. The Late Nite Bite was still in business, but Juliet didn't work there anymore. She was spending all of her time with me.

I was about to tell Juliet, once again, how happy I was to have her back when Alex came running down the stairs.

"You guys! Come quick! Something terrible has happened!"

**Sorry this was a short chapter, but my school is starting tomorrow and I have to get ready. I will write when I have time! If I don't get AT LEAST one review per chapter, then I'm not gonna write until I get it. Constructive criticism is welcomed! I have a good idea for the ending of the story, but I'm kind of on writers block right now for the middle of the story…if anyone has an idea, TELL ME PLEASE! R&R!**

**Thanks! **

**Snix9810**


	4. The New Humans

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while, but I've been babysitting and have had lacrosse and school 24/7! I've been getting a lot of reviews, almost all of them positive. And I just saw the episode on demand where Mason returns, so sorry, but this happens if this hadn't happened.**

My mind was filled with thoughts. I could barely think as I raced downstairs to scream at Justin and Juliet. Just moments before, I had been sitting upstairs with Mason, watching the new movie, "Letters to Juliet". One of Mason's many amazing qualities is that he doesn't mind watching what some people would consider chick flicks with me. While we were watching the movie, I wondered if the Juliet downstairs with Justin was the same beautiful Juliet that Shakespeare had written about in Verona, Italy, so long ago. Maybe in his story, Juliet had never actually died, and faked the whole thing. I had to remember to ask her later. Anyway, back to me and Mason. We were watching the movie, and I was gazing up at Mason's amazing eyes, when I noticed something different about them. His eyes, usually brown, were glowing gold.

"Mason!" I gasped. "Your…your…your eyes!" I was so shocked that I could barely speak.

"What is it, love? What's wrong?" He was alarmed. I could read it on his face and hear it in his voice. He jumped up from the couch. His eyes were glowing more intensely now. Mason suddenly was lifted into the air, as if suspended from an invisible wire. His hair was whipping around his face and his head was thrown back and facing the ceiling. He wasn't making a sound, and I think that was what scared me the most. I screamed, and ran downstairs to get Justin and Juliet. They came running, and we all watched as Mason still floated in the air. Suddenly, the room glowed, and the same process happened with Juliet. They both hovered in the air, floating in identical positions. A golden glow lit up the whole room. I squinted through the light to see that the glow was brightest around Mason and Juliet's airborne figures. Then, as suddenly as it had come, the glow was gone and the room was back to normal. Mason and Juliet had been thrown to the floor, and they lay there, both of them stirring slightly. Mason peered up at me, looking through his normal chocolate brown eyes.

"Wha…what happened?" Mason's voice was groggy.

"I think I might know." Juliet's voice sounded weak, and she was struggling to get to her feet. Justin rushed over to help pull her up, and she leaned into his arms.

"You see, the book that had the reverse spell in it mentioned that there might be some consequences to reversing the curse. One of them was well…something like this." Juliet made a sweeping motion with her hands.

"So…what just happened?" I was impatient for some answers.

"Well, Mason and I are no longer a vampire or a werewolf. But the thing is that we are the way we were before we were made monsters. So now, I am just a regular 17 year old girl and Mason is just your typical 16 year old boy. It's as if we never were monsters. We now are just…human." Juliet was smiling as if she had never been happier.

"Juliet, that's fantastic!" Justin and Juliet were looking at each other, both with love filled smiles.

"I know! Justin, do you know what this means? It means that we will both grow old together. We can start a family together. And we will never have to live a day without one another!" If Juliet looked happy before, she was almost glowing with joy now. She looked as if her dreams had just been granted.

Slowly, I turned to look at the person who had not spoken since Juliet's confession. Right now, Mason was the only person in the world that mattered. Looking around the room for him, I glanced at the floor to see my true love still laying there. Only, this time, he wasn't moving.

**I know this chapter isn't one of my longest, but I think I did a pretty good job with it. Sorry, but I don't think this is going to be a very long book. Since, on the show, Mason has already come back, I don't think I can make much more out of this. If anyone has any other ideas, please let me know! Thanks for all of the positive feedback! Be sure to read my Suite Life fanfic, "Reuniting Because of Icing"! Please R&R on both stories! Thanks soo much for support!**

**Thanks,**

**Snix9810 **


End file.
